Murray Forbes (1782-1863)
Dumfries, Prince William County, Virginia |Baptism = |Death = in Fredericksburg, Spotsylvania County, Virginia |Father = David Forbes |Mother = Margaret Stirling |Spouse = Sarah Innes Thornton |Marriage = in Virginia |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Burial = Thornton-Forbes-Washington Cemetery, Fredericksburg, Virginia }} Murray Forbes owed much to Col. Alexander Henderson of Dumfries. Col. Henderson took him on as a clerk in his business and essentially adopted him as a son (Murray's father had passed away when he was only 6 or 7). Eventually, Col. Henderson sent Murray to manage his share in the Alexandria, Virginia, branch of his business. When Murray came of age (c. 1803), the Col. told him that he would like to keep him on as he had served him satisfactorily and to his own credit. But the Col. thought he should really go into business on his own account and gave him $5000 and a letter of credit for another $5000. Murray was surprised and tried to turn down this generosity, but the Col. insisted. So it was by this start given to him by Col. Henderson that Murray became a well-known and accomplished merchant and gentleman in Falmouth. The records I have seen referred to him as a banker in Falmouth. I have more information on him in my mother's files. His son James Fitzgerald Forbes died in the same volley that mortally injured Gen. Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson at Chancellorsville in the Civil War. His son William Smith Forbes was an activist for the teaching of anatomy and was instrumental in getting legislation passed to regulate the use of cadavers in medical science in Pennsylvania. Son John Murray Forbes was a prominent lawyer and served in the Virginia House of Burgesses. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Murray Forbes and Sarah Innes Thornton' |Birth place = Falmouth, Stafford County, Virginia |Death = |Death place = Fauquier County, Virginia}} |Birth place = unknown |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = unknown |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = unknown |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = unknown |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = Falmouth, Stafford County, Virginia |Death = |Death place = Stafford County, Virginia}} |Birth place = Falmouth, Stafford County, Virginia |Death = |Death place = Fredericksburg, Virginia}} |Birth place = unknown |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = unknown |Death = c. 1896 |Death place = unknown}} Gallery WilliamSmithForbes18311905.jpg|William Smith Forbes, Murray's son References *Anderson, Julia W. Collected Research. *Descendants of Frances Gregory. *Forbes, Murray. Will of 1863. *Forbes, William Smith. Biography and portrait description. *Free-Lance Star, The. "Little-known Civil War victim honored". May 5, 1987. *Green, Raleigh Travers, and Philip Slaughter. Genealogical and historical notes on Culpeper county, Virginia. *Leitner Kogl Prideaux & Trelkel Families *Mathews-Williams Genealogy. *New York Times. December 18, 1905. *Slaughter, Philip, and Edward Lewis Goodwin. The History of Truro Parish in Virginia. George W. Jacobs & Co., 1908. *Thomas Jefferson University Archives and Special Collections. William S. Forbes Collection, 1790-1969. List of contents. *Wikipedia - William Smith Forbes Portrait. Category:Forbes (surname) Forbes, Murray Forbes, Murray Forbes, Murray Category:Non-SMW people articles